


Two Martinis and No More Hands

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2016 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:</p><p>Cat and Lois actually confront each other about their superheroes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Martinis and No More Hands

Cat Grant’s eyes narrowed as she saw the unwelcome figure moving toward her through the crowd in a satiny black cocktail dress.  “You,” she spat, unhappily, when the figure drew near enough to hear her.  She punctuated it with a sip from her drink.

“Me,” Lois Lane answered.

“Are you lost?” Cat demanded.  “This is the West Coast Correspondent’s Dinner, and last time I checked, Metropolis was on the East Coast.”

Lois gave her a tight smile.  “No, we were invited by Governor Stilton.”  She looked Cat up and down.  “Flying solo again, this evening?”

“Not at all,” Cat rejoined.  “You?”

“Not at all.”  She waved over Cat’s shoulder and a moment later, a familiar figure appeared at Lois’s side.  

Clark Kent.  His glasses only sort of obscuring his handsomeness, his tux reasonably well put together but the bowtie askew because it was clearly asking too much for either him or Lois to sort out properly.  Annoyingly pleasant, mild demeanor.

“I was just about to get you another gin gimlet, honey.”  He smiled affably at Cat.  “Can I get you anything while I’m at the bar, Miss Grant?”

“No, she’s already got two martinis and no more hands,”  Lois told him.  She held his gaze, which was slightly worried, the way Cat enjoyed seeing it.  “Go ahead, honey.  We’re fine, here.”

“One of these is for my date,” Cat felt the need to explain.

“Oh, yes, I’d heard you had a date.”

“You’re not the only one banging a superhero anymore, Lois.”  She couldn’t keep the note of triumph out of her voice.

“Mine’s rescued a crashing plane.”

“So has mine.”

“Mine’s taller.”

“Mine’s blonder.”

“Mine’s got stunning blue eyes that shoot lasers.”

Cat smirked as Kara floated over and took one of the martinis from Cat’s hand.  “So does mine,” she rejoined, and pulled Kara down for a kiss that lasted just the wrong side of appropriate length.  And, taking a moment to gaze appreciatively at Kara, her stunning beautiful Kryptonian goddess in her plum-colored evening dress that was studded with spangles like stars, she added, “And mine looks absolutely gorgeous in evening wear.”


End file.
